Fingerprint recognition technology is a relatively mature recognition technique of biological feature, and has become a flagship model standard function of mobile terminals by mainstream manufacturers thereof. Fingerprint recognition is used not only to unlock and awaken mobile terminals, but also plays an important role in mobile payment procedures. The fingerprint recognition used in mobile payment procedures brings users great convenience to improve mobile payment security.
When a user unlocks a mobile terminal or performs a mobile payment procedure using the fingerprint recognition technique, the user has to input fingerprint information to the mobile terminal in advance. The mobile terminal generates a fingerprint template based on the input fingerprint information. When unlocking the mobile terminal or performing the mobile payment procedure, the user inputs a new fingerprint once again. The mobile terminal receives the new fingerprint and matches the fingerprint templates with the new fingerprint. If the new fingerprint is consistent with the fingerprint template, the user identity is correctly verified to unlock the mobile terminal or perform the mobile payment procedure.
However, due to a limited size of a fingerprint recognition module of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal only obtains restrictive fingerprint information. Furthermore, the fingerprint templates previously pre-stored in the mobile terminal are fixed. When the user uses the fingerprint information in an unlocking procedure of the mobile terminal, a first fingerprint input cannot successfully unlock the mobile terminal and thus, the user needs multiple fingerprint inputs per unlocking procedure, thereby resulting in undesirable fingerprint unlocking experience.
Reference numerals include:
an acquisition module 110, a comparison module 120, an unlocking module 130, a determination module 140, a first processing module 150, a second processing module 160, a third processing module 170, a fourth processing module 180, a fifth processing module 190, an acquisition module 210, a comparison module 220, a determination module 230, a first processing module 240, a second processing module 250, a third processing module 260, a fourth processing module 270, a fifth processing module 280, a mobile terminal 90, a housing 901, a processor 902, a memory 903, a circuit board 904, and a power circuit 905.